


Needs

by CrowNoYami



Series: Earned [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Rimming, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Following Sam around on hunts wasn’t exactly Gabriel’s cup of tea, but at least he didn’t have to deal with John being around. Trying to med his relationship with Sam, Gabriel realizes that something is going to give, destroying a demon should be a piece of cake though… right?





	1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note ** **: Alright, so I know there was a bit of a break between this part and the previous one, and I’m sorry… but I figure I needed to at least work on some of my WIPs, hopefully by the end of spring I hope to have them all complete. Lets start off with some angst, shall we?**

** Warnings ** **: Anal sex, anal fingering, rimming, please note there will be BDSM in this story.**

** Special Notice PLEASE READ: ** **Please pay attention to the warnings at the beginning of each chapter. I will be mentioning anything that happens in the chapter to avoid triggers. If there is something in the warning for that chapter which throws you off, but you still want to read the other chapters, please leave me a message in a comment, or email me: crownoyami@gmail.com and I will tell you a summary, so you can avoid it. NO trigger/limit is silly/stupid/childish, I have ones that other people have considered ‘stupid’ I get it.  Also, this is a work of fiction and not realistic.**

**Please kink responsibly.**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

It had been over two months since the last time anyone had spoken to John Winchester. While both Sam and Dean kept in contact with Bobby, neither had heard from their father since his cryptic message. While he could understand the boys were worried, Gabriel couldn’t help but be thankful at the space. If there was one hunter he didn’t want to hang around, it was the stab-happy one who had influence over his lover. It had taken a couple weeks of Gabriel popping up whenever they were in a bind, or when the two were relaxing at the motel after a hunt before Sam felt comfortable with Gabriel again.

Thankfully, the two had decided to continue to use his credit card, it both kept them in nice rooms, and made certain they were fully stocked on whatever was needed. They no longer had to try and explain away pesky bloodstains which wouldn’t go away on their clothing, or substitute cheap take-out instead of the more expensive diner food. While it wasn't much, Gabriel felt he was taking care of Sam as much as possible, giving Sam a safe place to sleep, and food in his stomach. While it wasn't all Gabriel wanted, it was enough.

For now.

While he didn’t outright say anything with Dean around, and even remained silent the few times Dean left them alone for a few minutes, Gabriel was hopeful for more. Sam had been hesitant at first to ask anything of Gabriel, not wanting to push Gabriel away with his questions, but slowly the hunter was coming around. When they did manage to get a few hours to themselves they would lay down and talk, just lightly touching each other, nothing sexual in their movements while they tried to gather what the other wanted. It was a game that Gabriel typically didn’t mind playing, waiting and trying to slowly win someone over. Sadly, Gabriel was getting impatient at having to wait for Sam to spell out what he wanted.

Gabriel was starting to wonder if they would ever get to where they once were. It wasn't that he needed sex, although he wouldn’t say no to the idea, but it was the lack of assurance they were even together which made him nervous. While Sam was working; from time to time Sam had to flirt with a whiteness or officer to get what he wanted, and while Sam didn’t know Gabriel was watching him, it caused Gabriel to be nervous. What if one of those times Sam decided to take it farther? What if Sam didn’t consider them together any longer… what if he left? It wasn't like Gabriel had anything to assure himself that Sam was going to remain with him, they had been doing an excellent job of _not_ talking about it. Watching as yet another girl didn’t get a clue and started to hang herself over Sam at a bar the two hunters were relaxing in, Gabriel couldn’t do this much longer.

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel flew himself to the hotel room the brothers were sharing and flopped onto Sam’s bed. Burring his face into Sam’s scent on his pillow, Gabriel wondered if maybe he was reading the signals wrong. When they were together it seemed like Sam wanted him, had even told Gabriel they would be able to work on _them_. What if it was too broken, what if Sam felt Gabriel’s secret was just too much? _What if Sam was just playing along until this all blew over, if he was using Gabriel's feelings until he wasn't needed anymore._

His last thought made Gabriel growl into the pillow he was currently holding. He would be damned if someone was going to use him like that. While he had promised to watch over Sam, to protect him, Gabriel wouldn’t play along in some kind of sick game. He could watch Sam just as well from the shadows as anywhere else, but he would be damned if some human tried to string him along. Gabriel was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door open, though he did hear the unmistakable sound of someone calling his name. Lifting up on one arm, Gabriel turned his body so he was facing the intruder.

Looking at Sam now, standing there with a soft confused look on his face, Gabriel felt his anger disappear. It didn’t matter, if Sam was just stringing him along he would take what he could from the hunter before he was alone. It would hurt, Father it would hurt, but he would manage.

He always did.

“Gabe? Why are you sitting out here?”

Opening his mouth to answer, Gabriel couldn’t help the bitter question from leaving his lips. “What get tired of the bar? Thought you were having a good time.”

Gabriel watched as the confusion seemed to morph into an expression he couldn’t quite name. “What are you going on about Gabe? Yeah Dean and I had a couple drinks to celebrate finishing the case. Dean wanted to stay behind to find someone to celebrate with, why didn’t you join us if you knew we were out? I know you can’t get drunk, but you could have relaxed for a bit.”

Shaking his head, Gabriel tried to hold onto the anger, to let it flow through him, but with the genuine curiosity being thrown at him he couldn’t. “I didn’t want to interrupt, looked like you had your own company, wouldn’t want to cockblock you.”

Gabriel had been expecting a wide range of things from Sam; from him feeling guilty at being caught, to outright denial. What Gabriel hadn't been expecting was for the hurt look Sam threw him. Not certain he knew what was going through Sam’s head, Gabriel was startled when the taller man sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Gabriel’s arm in a gesture that was both comforting and confusing.

“Gabe,” started Sam, his eyes locked onto Gabriel’s own. “I wasn't going to go home with anyone. I thought… I mean, we’re still together aren’t we? We haven’t really labeled anything, but I thought that we were just easing our way back into things. Is that not… isn’t that what you want?”

“I want…” Gabriel hesitated slightly, moving his hand to gently take Sam’s in his own. “I want you to be honest with me. If you’re just trying to keep me happy for protection, for the benefits, just tell me. Doesn’t matter if we’re together or not, Sam… I’m still going to look after you as much as I can, but I want you to be honest with me. Because this in-between isn’t working.”

Even though he was watching Sam, Gabriel was a bit surprised when a large hand cupped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. Without hesitation, Gabriel pressed his own lips back against Sam’s, letting go of Sam’s hand to play with his hair. When Sam went to pull away, Gabriel tugged on his head again, this time putting a bit of heat into the kiss while pulling until Sam was laying on top of him. As he felt Sam's need to breathe, Gabriel let go of the taller man, licking his lips and the taste of Sam which lingered.

“Gabe… I’m not stringing you along… I thought maybe you needed a bit of time before… I mean you told me that you had no idea I was a hunter. I want… no I need you to be with me, Gabriel. I don’t want anyone else, haven’t since our first night together. Do you think we can go back? I trust you Gabriel… do you think you could trust me again?”

Smiling brightly, Gabriel spread his legs and moaned as Sam slipped between them. While he had taken Sam before it wasn’t often the taller man was in control of their bedroom activities, that was something Gabriel had always wanted to control. Now however, now he needed to feel Sam prove he wasn't going anywhere. It seemed Sam felt the same as his next words were muffled against Gabriel’s neck where he had started to kiss, a hand running along Gabriel’s chest over his shirt.

“Will you… will you let me show you how much I need you Gabriel? We can do whatever you want… but I would really like to take you tonight if you’ll let me…”

Adding a thrust down onto Gabriel so there was no confusion on what he was asking for, Sam bit his bottom lip for a moment before Gabriel surged forward and pulled him down for another kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, Gabriel moaned as Sam sucked his tongue into the others mouth. While he wanted to savour what they had, Gabriel couldn’t hold back any longer now that he didn’t have to. Without so much as a snap the clothes separating them vanished, leaving both in nothing but their skin.

The feeling of his skin against Gabriel's was enough for Sam to jerk back slightly, leaning over Gabriel who was looking up at him with lust-filled golden eyes. “Gabe?” While he wanted to take their clothes vanishing as a green light, Sam knew how hesitant Gabriel had been previously at giving Sam this. Bracing himself on top of Gabriel with an arm on either side of his lover, Sam ground their cocks together, his own hardening from half-mast at the sensation.

“Please Sam… I need _you_ to claim _me_ tonight. We can switch it around later… but I need you in me, please.”

Watching as Sam hesitated slightly, keeping his slow grinding, Gabriel shifted on the bed. It took a bit of maneuvering for Gabriel to position himself the way he wanted, but eventually he was holding both of his legs up and apart, exposing himself to Sam. For his part, Sam leaned back only slightly so he could take in the sight of Gabriel revealing his puckered entrance. Trailing a hand down Gabriel’s thigh before gripping his cheeks, Sam spread Gabriel wide, watching as the ferrelled hole clenched for a moment. The second he saw Gabriel clench, Sam couldn’t help himself any longer and shimmied down the bed so that his face was level with Gabriel’s entrance.

“Just… stay like that?” at his last word, Sam darted forward, both hands gripping Gabriel’s cheeks to hold him open as he speared his tongue inside his lover. Gabriel couldn’t help the shout which tore through his throat at having Sam licking him, the human didn’t pause for even a beat and began to lick and fuck Gabriel on his tongue, moaning while doing so to cause vibrations to go through the god. When Sam began to suck and nip along his rim, Gabriel threw his head back before he spoke, almost regretting as he did.

“Sam… baby… I need you to stop…. Wanna feel you in me… please Sam… need you to take me…”

Instead of stopping, Sam brought a finger into their play, lathering it with his saliva before slowly pushing it inside. Gabriel shook his head, unseen by Sam while the finger worked its way in. His passage was tight and too dry for it to be comfortable, but Sam didn’t stop. Licking along where his finger was inside Gabriel, Sam tried to slick the digit to ease the way before he felt something off. In one moment he was trying to gather enough spit to help stretch Gabriel open, the next Sam found his finger sliding in with ease. There was a cool gel surrounding Gabriel’s rim and with a twitch of his finger, Sam found the same substance inside his lover.

Repositioning himself so that he was on his knees, looking at Gabriel’s flushed face, Sam quirked an eyebrow in question. Gabriel rocked his hips back against Sam’s hand which was now thrusting his finger inside the god, the slick easing the way. Sam waited while Gabriel breathed for a moment before adding another finger into the mix. This time Sam didn’t have to wait, Gabriel having created enough lubricant that he pushed took the finger inside.

“Gabe?”

Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked at Sam who was still working his fingers inside him, scissoring and stretching so he could take the others cock. With his arms holding his legs open, Gabriel couldn’t reach forward to bring Sam into a kiss like he wanted, so instead he lifted his hips as much as possible, taking Sam’s fingers even harder inside him.

“Can’t… can’t wait Sammy… please take me… I need to feel you in me…”

Without waiting to work a third finger, Sam leaned forward, removing his fingers from inside Gabriel and spreading lubricant over his erection. Leaning over Gabriel, Sam braced himself with both arms on either side his lover, waiting while Gabriel let go of his legs and reached forward to guide Sam to his entrance. Slowly Sam pushed inside the tight heat of Gabriel. Keeping close watch of Gabriel’s facial expressions of pleasure, Sam moved in one long motion until he was pressed as deeply as he could inside his god.

Bending slightly with his high difference, Sam brought his mouth to Gabriel’s swallowing a loud moan from the smaller man when Sam began to move. While he wanted nothing more than to let loose on his lover, Sam also wanted to prove how he felt for the other. It was a constant struggle, Sam placed kisses along Gabriel's lips and neck, alternating his thrusts from slow and loving to hard and almost aggressive, only to slow back down when he felt himself grow close to the edge. Sam kept the rhythm going for close to an hour before Gabriel couldn’t handle it any longer. Having long ago hooked his legs around Sam’s waist, Gabriel whimpered as Sam once again started to slow down from his rough treatment.

“No… want to come… want to feel you come inside me… we can go again later Sammy… but I need to feel you _now_.”

It was the last word that did it. While he had taken the lead on their activities, Sam had been waiting for the command from Gabriel, the reminder of what they had. Leaning back slightly, Sam grabbed at Gabriel’s ass and braced him while fucking into the willing body below him animalistically. His harsh thrusts caused Gabriel to cry out, his eyes shut tightly. Sam watched Gabriel lose control, could pinpoint the exact moment Gabriel let go, right before his release was coating his stomach. Having Gabriel clench down on his cock was enough to push Sam over the edge, his hips still frantically pumping as he milked his orgasm, not stopping his movements until his cock became over sensitive and he was forced to pull out.

Panting, Sam looked down at Gabriel who was staring at him, his golden eyes tender while he tried to catch his own breath. Leaning forward again, Sam brought their mouths together, needing to kiss his lover while their bodies started to cool. Ignoring the sticky semen starting to glue their stomachs together, Sam held Gabriel close before the sound of a snap rang through the air and the cum was no longer against their stomachs. Once the thought passed his mind, Sam pulled back and shifted Gabriel who went willingly as he lifted Gabriel's legs again to look at his hole.

Surprisingly Sam could see the trail of his semen still inside the god. Laying down beside Gabriel, Sam tried to think of how to voice his question when Gabriel bet him to it. “Tonight is about you claiming me right? Reassuring me that you still want me… wouldn’t be much of a point if I cleaned this all up, would there? Besides, I kind of like knowing that your cum is still inside me… at least for now.”

Laughing, Sam nodded his head, nuzzling the side of Gabriel’s neck while the god snapped again and they were under the sheets, curled together. Keeping Gabriel tightly pressed against him, Sam smiled as Gabriel spoke again, his voice tender in a way that Sam knew was just for him.

“Sleep Sammy… I’m not done with you yet … sleep while you still can, baby.”

Closing his eyes, Sam decided to take Gabriel’s advise, he had no doubt that the god was going to follow through with his promise. He couldn’t wait.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter… I must admit I missed writing smut for all of Part 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

While he didn’t want to admit it, Dean found having a pagan around was handy. It didn’t stop him from wanting to rip the god away from Sam when they were getting a bit too handsy for his tastes, and it didn’t stop him from questioning the god whenever he left. Still, it was handy to have someone around with the kind of power the god displayed. It wasn't even just the perks of having an unlimited credit card, or even Dean’s certainty the god was covering their tracks, when they were a bit too careless. It was the fact that the god apparently didn’t mind lending a hand when the job got too much, when they were outside their comfort zone.

It wasn't until they were hunting another kid like Sam that Dean realized just how lucky they had it. Sam hadn't wanted to call the god in, had wanted to resolve the string of murders on their own, but the moment Dean realized Max had the ability to control things with his mind, Dean prayed. He had asked the god to stay at a safe distance, but Dean knew they were too emotionally involved to be working the case alone. This was another kid like Sammy, like his little brother who was given a shitty hand in life. The differences were staggering though; instead of using his abilities to try and hurt people, or even make him bitter Sam had chosen to for the most part- ignore them.

Max had chosen to use his powers for revenge. It wasn't like Dean didn’t get where the kid was coming from, he had seen more than one case of abuse with the sketchy places they had grown up. While he understood where the kid was coming from, killing was wrong and there were other ways. Standing in front of Max’s stepmother, Dean wondered if this was how he was going to die, by an abused kid who didn’t see another way out. Bracing himself for the gun to discharge, Dean wasn't startled by the sound, instead he was surprised by the lack of pain. Opening his eyes, having closed them instinctively, Dean saw as a bullet stopped as if hitting a wall before dropping to the ground.

Looking around the room, Dean spotted Gabriel a second before the other two in the room did. Hearing a large object being moved downstairs along with the heavy steps of his brother, Dean tried to think of what to do next when the option was taken out of his hands. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel had Max pinned against the wall, Sam running into the room just in time to see the movement. Max tried to struggle, Dean watched as the boy glared at Gabriel, looking between the gun which had fallen and Gabriel, trying to will it back into action. That was when Dean heard a soft chuckle come from the god.

“You know, you’re all kinds of messed up kid. I could get behind you trying to take control of your life, even if you wanted to dish out your own just deserts on your family… but this? What has Deano done besides get caught in the crossfire? I don’t handle people trying to harm my humans well, so do you have anything to say for yourself before I figure out what _your_ just deserts will be?”

“Loki…” for the first time since he met the god, Dean watched as Gabriel ignored Sam. With a quirk of his eyebrow, Gabriel never stopped looking at Max, waiting for his answer. For a moment there was only the soft sniffing of the woman behind Dean, nobody else made a sound until Max gave up looking at the gun and turned his full attention to Gabriel.

“They hurt me. They beat me black and blue, I wasn't allowed to go the hospital, wasn't allowed to have friends, wasn't allowed _anything_. And she just watched! All she ever did was watch! She could have said something, _done_ something!”

Instead of speaking Gabriel nodded his head then waved his hand as if asking the boy to continue. Sam tried again to gain his attention, but Gabriel was focused on Max.

“I wanted them to hurt, to make them pay for what they did. Why do they get to carry on like everything is fine, like we’re happy, when I pray that every night will be my last… that they’ll go too far?! They just… they needed to pay… _she_ needs to pay!”

This time Gabriel did answer, his tone firm and unyielding.

“And who are you to decide what they deserve? Why are you still here? Why didn’t you leave? Why didn’t you report the abuse? I’m not saying they didn’t deserve _something_ for how they treated you, but that’s for either the authorities to figure out, or the boys downstairs.”

Glancing at Sam, Dean wondered how he was taking this. Then Gabriel said something that shocked them both.

“Was it really worth giving up your spot in Heaven? Do you have any idea what it’s like down in the pit? You think your family hurt you? Wait until a demon gets at you.”

“D-demon?” the question was so soft, Max’s eyes wide while he took in the information. Gabriel for his part shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah demon… you gave up Heaven, _peace_ for revenge. When you die your soul is going straight down, I can tell you that much. Now how about I fix up your mess and we can move on?”

Without waiting for an answer, Gabriel marched forward and slapped his hand on the boys’ forehead. For a second Max glowed before disappearing before their eyes. The second Max was gone, Gabriel turned his attention to the woman who was standing behind Dean, terrified.

“I’ll have you know I don’t take well to child abuse. And that includes those who watch it happen and do nothing. Kid is old enough now to answer for his actions, but those done _to_ him before? That’s on you. If I find out that you so much as step another toe out of line I’ll be back, and trust me I’ll make what Max did seem like a day at the park. Making decisions about what people deserve may not be his right, but it _is_ mine. Keep that in mind.”

With a snap the two hunters and pagan were in their hotel room, with a quick glance out the window and Dean saw the Impala was in the parking lot. Looking at Gabriel, Dean felt a surge of anger at the being for what he implied, that Gabriel was still killing. The anger vanished the moment Dean felt the weight of a gun in his jacket. No matter what else he might have done, Gabriel had saved his life. It would have been easy for Gabriel to claim not being in time and letting Dean die, would probably be able to convince Sam to return to their apple-pie life once Dean was out of the way, but he hadn't.

“What did you do to Max?”

The question wasn't asked with any anger in his tone, but Dean needed to know what happened to the boy. With a shrug, Gabriel flopped down on the bed in a dramatic pose which caused Sam’s mouth to twitch into a smile.

“Not much, locked his abilities up so tight he’ll never be able to do so much as bend a spoon. Sent him a few states over with enough cash to do him a month or two.”

“Wait,” began Sam, looking at Gabriel with a confused frown. “You took away his powers? Could you do that to anyone?” The _to me_ was written over Sam’s face.

“Yeah, kid was using his abilities to kill people Sammy, I have no problem locking them away when it’s causing issues. I can do it to most humans with supernatural talent, can’t do it to monsters, but most of their powers don’t work on me anyways.” Looking at Sam, Gabriel sighed before he continued. “Yeah, I could probably lock yours away too… but I wouldn’t suggest it. Anyone else and it would be fine, but I have a feeling you might be needing yours in the future.”

That caused Dean to snort slightly.

“Really? You think he’s going to need visions? It’s not like he’s taking a page out of Max’s book and making things move, it’s just visions; how helpful could it be?”

Gabriel looked at him then like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How have you managed to keep alive this long in your line of work? Yeah sure, _now_ it’s limited, but if Sam wanted he could probably work his way to up Max’s level. Abilities like this is kind of like a muscle, it takes time and work for them to develop.”

“Why would I want that? Didn’t you say it was caused by demon blood? That it would darken my soul?”

Dean had been thinking the same thing, and waited for Gabriel to respond before he added his thoughts in.

“Yes, it was caused by demon blood… but so long as you don’t start chomping down on demons it won’t darken your soul. You were only a baby when you consumed a few drops of blood. It would be a whole different ballgame if you were willingly ingesting the stuff. Besides, the powers are there might as well use them, right? I mean if you were living the nine-to-five then I wouldn’t encourage you to bother… but you’re not. Being a hunter is dangerous and you could use every advantage you can get. I’m not always going to be able to watch you twenty-four seven, and unless you pray- chances are I’ll assume you got it covered.”

That was a sobering thought. While Dean had prayed to Loki to ask him to keep an eye on them, if the god hadn't been there today Dean was certain his brains would have been painting the walls. Shaking that thought from his mind, Dean spoke up before Sam could.

“Can you teach him to use it safely? And we’re going to need to keep it from hunters, same thing with you pipsqueak, last thing we need is for someone to think something is off. There’s no such thing as hunter loyalty.”

With a roll of his eyes, Gabriel made his first physical move towards Sam, reaching out and grabbing Sam’s hand, who had moved to stand by the bed. It spoke volumes how nervous Gabriel might have been not to touch Sam until then. While he didn’t know the god like he did his brother, Dean had seen enough to know the other was clingy; not that Sam seemed to mind, in fact Dean had watched as Sam practically melted into Gabriel’s touch each time.

“Yeah, I can teach him, it’s going to take work and will be frustrating as hell for everyone involved, but I should be able to swing it. What do you think Samsquatch, you think you can handle it? Think you can follow my commands? Going to need you to follow them to the letter if this is going to work.”

While Dean would have normally thought Gabriel was teasing, from the flush on Sam’s cheeks Dean got the message quickly. Groaning, Dean sank down onto a chair, rubbing his hands through his hair which caused the other two to look at him curiously.

“I so did not need to know how you two get freaky under the sheets!”

Laughter surrounded the room which caused Dean to relax. He had been tense lately, they all had, waiting for John to call them. Still, it was nice to be able to relax, looking at Sam who was smiling brightly, Dean made a promise. If Dad was going to try and pull something to separate Sam from Loki once the hunt was done, he had another thing coming. Gabriel had saved his life today and hadn't expected- or seemed to want a thank you. While there was no loyalty between hunters, there was between Winchesters. As far as Dean was concerned, Gabriel had earned his place in their ragtag family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Well now that we’ve explored how Dean is dealing with this all (and Sam’s visions which I had no intention on touching *sigh*) Last update for tonight I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

**Chapter 3**

 

When the call came, both boys had been asleep. Gabriel was curled against Sam’s side when the chime rang out, holding Sam tighter to his chest while he tried to ignore the consistent ringing. Thankfully, Dean had enough sense to answer before Gabriel thought it best to destroy the thing. Absently, Gabriel started to rub Sam’s back to ease him back to asleep. While they had chosen to share a room, Gabriel hadn't given a second thought to cuddling with his hunter when they turned in for bed. With a grumble of keeping it PG from Dean, the older hunter had turned his back to them before falling asleep.

Getting a few minutes alone with Sam was proving to be difficult, but not impossible. During those few moments of down time Gabriel would take Sam apart, slowly asserting sex back into their lives with the new element of being on the road. Gabriel didn’t stay for the road trips, but he did follow them when they weren’t working undercover and relaxed with the hunters, or helped with lore when needed. It was a good life, and while Gabriel missed their home he and Sam had managed to carve out for themselves, it was a life Gabriel was willing to live for as long as Sam wanted.

Tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair, Gabriel scratched at his skelp, just enough to make the hunter hum before falling back asleep. With Sam calmed down, no longer on alert from the ringing, Gabriel turned his attention to Dean who had finished his call and was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. When Dean spoke his voice was low, not wanting to disturb Sam. With a wave of his hand, Gabriel created a small bubble around Sam, to block out sound.

“Sup Deano? Got Sammy in his own bubble so he can’t hear us… unless I should wake him?” while he offered, Gabriel didn’t want to wake Sam. Relieved when Dean shook his head, Gabriel continued his reassuring touches on Sam’s back.

“No, he should sleep, we’re going to have a long drive tomorrow. Dad says he found what he was looking for and is back at Bobby’s. Said the hunt was rough so it’s going to be a few hours before we can make a move anyways. Should be about a full days drive for us to make it there… would you…”

Here Dean trailed off which made Gabriel somewhat hesitant. He hoped Dean wasn't about to ask him to stay behind. While he could understand it being a family matter, Sam was a member of his family now, and he wasn't about to let them so much as _plan_ an attack without him there. From what Gabriel could tell, while it somehow worked out for them, Winchesters didn’t seem to think their plans through and were often caught between a rock and a hard place.

“Any chance you could keep Baby full? I don’t mind us stopping to get some drive-through, but stopping every few miles to fill her up would be a pain when we want to get there as quickly as possible.”

Surprised at the request, Gabriel blinked a moment before snapping his fingers. It was something he hadn't thought of before, having chosen not to go on their road trips.

“There you go Deano, no more need to fill her up. I didn’t think of it before; to be honest, gas mileage isn’t something I’ve ever had to think about. Your Daddy know I’m tagging along?”

It was something Gabriel desperately needed to know the answer to. Just how much was Dean keeping from his father about Gabriel? While he understood there was little contact between Winchester senior and his sons, he did know that Dean texted their father to let him know how they were every few days.

“Yeah, he’s strangely cool about it… which reminds me, I know you can take care of yourself and all, but try to not be alone with him. _I_ may not know what can kill you, but you better bet that was the first thing Dad looked up.”

Surprised at Dean’s concern, Gabriel nodded his head, his hand never stopping its soothing motion on Sam's’ back. It was then Gabriel saw Dean looking at his hand which was keeping Sam asleep. For a moment Dean’s face scrunched up, like he smelt something bad before he spoke. Gabriel was expecting an insult, not what Dean said next.

“Okay I’m just going to say this once and then we’re going to pretend like it never happened, alright?” Nodding his head, Gabriel waited for Dean to rip into him. “I have spent my whole life looking after that kid. From the moment Dad told me to take him out of our house, until he left for college, I’ve been everything to Sammy. I’m his brother, his father and his mother; but he’s both my brother and my kid all at once. What that means for you is that I know Sam a hell of a lot better than he knows himself, and while I hate to admit it, he’s happier when you’re around then I’ve ever seen him.”

Blinking, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when Dean cut him off. “I’m not saying this to make you feel good about yourself or to give you a big head or anything; God knows that you two have issues you need to work out. I’m telling you, so you know just what you could lose if you fuck this up. I’m in your corner right now, but if anything, and I mean anything, you say or do changes Sammy and he’s no longer happy, you better believe I’m coming after you; and I don’t lose.”

With his hand still stroking Sam’s back, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on top of Sam’s head before speaking. “I can’t say I won’t fuck up… I’m older than time, Dean. I have a lot of secrets… things I don’t even think about mentioning because there’s so much history… I’m sure eventually Sam is going to find something he doesn’t like, but I can promise I will never intentionally harm him. I would take harm myself before allowing any to come to him. I love him. We haven’t really said the words yet, probably would have if you and your father hadn't trapped my son… but I love him, I’m not about to hurt him.”

While Gabriel could tell Dean was uncomfortable with the conversation, the older brother nodded his head before muttering under his breath. “Well make sure it stays that way, cause I _will_ find a way to kill you, god or no.”

Laughing Gabriel smiled before nodding his head, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair before watching as Dean slowly went back to sleep, the phone resting on the night stand. While he was half-tempted to redial the previous number, Gabriel decided to let John Winchester remain uninformed of his intentions. While he would never do so to Sam, Gabriel had a feeling by the end of his meeting with Winchester Senior, he would be playing tricks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So originally this was going to be part of chapter 3, however that didn’t seem to work out so here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of M-Preg (kinda)

**Chapter 4**

The moment they arrived at Bobby’s, with Gabriel in the back lounging on the seats, Sam knew it was going to be a shitshow. While he had every faith in Gabriel remaining civil while they were at Bobby’s the same could not be said for his father. Looking at the cars around the junkyard, it was easy to tell which belonged to John. It was the same truck he had used to tie down Fenrir only a couple months ago. If Gabriel noticed he didn’t say anything, although Sam did feel a sense of _something_ brushing against him in comfort before Dean cut the engine.

For a moment they sat there, all three waiting for someone to make a move towards the house. In the end it turned out to be the dog- Rumsfeld, who moved first, his large jaws opening in a happy yelp as he made his way to the window Gabriel was leaning against. With a short laugh, Gabriel carefully opened the door, making certain not to hurt the dog while he eased his way out. The second Gabriel was free from the car, Rumsfeld wagged his tail while nuzzling into the god, nearly knocking the man over in his enthusiasm. It was adorable, and if Sam wasn't already in love with the god, he was certain that would have done it for him.

Without missing a beat, Gabriel reached down and laughed while petting the dog, Rumsfeld’s enthusiastic barks causing the other two on the property to make themselves known. Both Bobby and John came out from the house and watched as Gabriel kneeled and started to rub Rumsfeld’s stomach without hesitation. For his part, Sam briefly glanced at the two older hunters before he got out of the Impala and leaned up against the shut door to watch Gabriel. This was the man he had fallen in love with, one who didn’t care if he got his clothes filthy petting a dog.

After a few minutes Gabriel stood, patting his pants to try and brush off the dirt while Rumsfeld panted beside him, almost blissed out from the full-body pet. Sam took a step closer to Gabriel and, -ignoring those in the background- wasted no time before pulling Gabriel into a kiss. For his part, Gabriel didn’t hesitate in kissing Sam back, wrapping his arm around Sam’s neck and pulling the taller man close. Hearing a groan behind him, Sam pressed even closer to Gabriel. If he was going to do this and put everything out there with his family, he was going to do so with the knowledge of Gabriel at his side, with _everyone_ knowing he chose Gabriel.

Breaking apart, Sam smiled before tucking a lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. “Ready for face the wolves?” Sams question was met with a laugh from the god, a mischievous twinkle in his eye while he spoke. “You do know who my son is, right?”

Pulling apart, Gabriel made his way to the house, not bothering to shake any hands, but observing John while waiting for Sam and Dean to catch up. Sam hoped he wasn't making a mistake, that Gabriel wasn't going to cause problems between his family. Even if he did, Sam knew he owed the older being. While he may not have been there from the beginning of the confrontation, Sam never would have made it in time to save Dean from Max. How many other hunts had Gabriel helped them since he was back on the road? Sam had a feeling he would be surprised at the answer.

“Well lets at least get inside before the fireworks. You know the drill, everyone takes a shot, even you fire-boy.”

At the sound of Bobby’s voice, Sam smiled at the older hunter, still uncertain how he wanted to address his father. Taking the shot glass offered to him, Sam swung it back before watching as Dean and Gabriel did the same. Passing the glasses back to Bobby, the three of them went inside the house to the den before anyone said anything. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel made them all a beer which surprised John enough to look at Gabriel with more than just suspicion for a moment. Thankfully, Bobby was the one to break the silence, which Sam felt was starting to cloud the room.

“We all know Azazel did something to Sam when he came for you as a baby, and John here finally has something that can kill the bastard, along with a ritual to trap him... we’re missing something. So lets buck up and figure it out before we end up getting ourselves killed.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Sam for a moment to get confirmation that he could explain what Gabriel told them before he spoke. “He bled into Sam, Yellow Eyes is apparently creating an army, and was working down Mom’s bloodline. Gabe here says Sammy’s the correct kid, but Yellow Eyes doesn’t know it yet, thinks it could be any one of the Campbells.”

“Wait, he bled into you?” asked John, his face showing revolution. While Sam knew it wasn't exactly directed at him, and more along the lines of what was done _to_ him, he couldn’t hold back his flinch. Gabriel reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand, having sat at one end of the couch with Dean on the other side. Feeling Gabriel's hand in his own, Sam squeezed before speaking.

“Yeah, he bled into me. Gabe says he would have done it to more than just me though… a couple of kids would have fit the bill, but Gabriel's is pretty certain it’s me they’re going to want.”

“And how do you know Sam’s the right kid for the job, whatever it is?” asked Bobby, his tone more curious than accusing which put Sam at ease. This time it was Gabriel who spoke, taking a sip of his beer.

“What Azazel knows is only half of the script. I’m older than him, a bit more powerful too, and it’s my job to stick my nose in everyone’s business. You don’t think I would be able to spot what was happening when it’s this big before some low-life demon?” snorting into the bottle, Gabriel continued, his voice mocking. “I may not be on your Christmas list, but you can bet your last dollar I would be able to spot what Azazel is looking for.”

“And what exactly is that?” asked John, his voice both hesitant and forceful at once.

Dean was the one to answer, his own tone matching Johns’ forceful one. “They want Sammy to be a meatsuit. Have him all strung up on demon blood and then when he’s hooked on the stuff, for him to say yes to being a devil-condom.”

“Devil condom?” Bobby asked, his brows frowning for a moment and Sam had no doubt the hunter was putting the pieces together. “Wait... you mean the actual Devil, Satan, the old Light Bringer himself? This isn’t about no kids… this is about the End of Days.”

Gulping down his drink, Sam nodded. They hadn't had a lot of time, but after speaking with Gabriel, Sam was sure of one thing, Gabriel was telling the truth. It hurt to know he was supposed to be the vessel of a being of pure evil, it had hurt until Gabriel explained that while Lucifer was now referred to as Satan he had once been the most beautiful and beloved of all angels. Gabriel theorized the reason they needed to have him drink so much demon blood was because they needed to taint his soul as Lucifer was tainted, as right now his soul was bright and welcoming, as Lucifers’ had been before the fall.

As he had been explaining, there was an edge to Gabriel’s voice, one that Sam couldn’t quite place while he spoke about Lucifers’ fall. Still, Sam didn’t chance a look at his father while Gabriel explained Sam’s role and what exactly they were facing. It wasn't something he wanted the older man to know, even though Sam knew it couldn’t be helped. When Gabriel was done, there was silence in the room before John spoke, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

“So let me get this straight. The demon came into our house that night to prep Sam to be the Devils meatsuit and destroy the world?”

Instead of answering with anger, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Like I said, Azazel doesn’t know which kid is the right one. For all he knows, it could be someone else entirely… be thankful he only has Luci’s info to go from.”

“And how do you know Sam’s the right one?” grunted John, sceptical of trusting the being. This time Gabriel smirked for a moment before pointing at John. “Because of you.” That seemed to take the wind out of John’s sails for a second, but before he could ask Gabriel continued. “Azazel knows that he has to follow the Campbell line, fine and dandy… but for this to work it needs to be _brothers_ that are fighting to the death. More importantly a merger between Lucifer’s and Michael’s lines. Lucifer wouldn’t have any issue giving his soldier information about his own line… but Michael’s? How would he know if the name was the same any longer, it could have married out long ago. No, Sam and Dean were chosen because of _you_. Michael’s line runs through _you,_ John… and as a bi-product any of your children.”

That caused John’s eyes to widen for a moment. “You mean any kid that I have could be tortured into being a vessel for Michael?” There was something there, an edge to his voice Sam didn’t like. While he was asking about his kids, John wasn't looking at either him or Dean for a moment.

“Yeah, any child born of your seed has the potential to become a vessel. It’s Dean Heaven would be after though, while technically they could ask any other kid you might have floating around, they wouldn’t be a perfect fit… and angels are all about perfection. Besides, it’s not Michael we have to worry about… so long as Lucifer is never busted out of the cage, Heaven wont risk getting involved.”

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel turned to Sam who had remained silent thus far. “You think you have daddy issues? Nothing on these guys, if they think the Apocalypse was stopped, you better believe it’s going to be viewed as an Act of God and _no_ angel is going to go against His wishes.”

“How do you know this anyways, last I heard pagans weren’t exactly in Heavens go-to team. Wouldn’t think they would give you this info, so where did you get it?”

Gabriel turned to Bobby who was looking at him with a curious, but cautious expression. It had been something Sam had wondered as well. It wasn't that he was questioning the information, Sam believed what Gabriel was telling them, even if it made him sick. What he was questioning was how the god knew in the first place.

“I told you, I’m old… a lot was lost in translation with your version of the Bible, I was there with the _original_. We may run in different circles, but when Christianity started to gain ground, we all started to pay attention. Besides… my ex? She’s real touchy about anyone else destroying the planet besides her… used to rant about it all the time.”

“Wait, your ex?” asked Dean.

“Yeah my ex, Kali. I gotta tell you, that woman can hold a grudge. If there’s anyone besides me who knows how the world is supposed to end in _all_ religions, it’s her… she’s a bit possessive of her role.”

“Wait…” Bobby started to speak, “I thought that you were married to another goddess, Sigyn? And didn’t you have a mistress, Angrboða?”

Impressed Bobby managed to pronounce the name correctly, Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, Ang and I were together for a while, had some kids but we both knew it was going nowhere. Was more of a politics thing than anything else… and Sig,” pausing for a breath, Gabriel relaxed as Sam squeezed his hand in comfort. “Sig and I split after our sons’ death... we couldn’t be there for each other the way we needed… so Ang stayed with Sig while I left. It was hard for all of us, eventually we moved on. Sig and Ang got together, and I found a new relationship with Kali.”

This time when he spoke, Gabriel had a half-smile on his face.” Kali and I didn’t last very long, a couple centuries before we split… there are things I want in a relationship she wasn't willing to give me, too complicated for her.” The way Gabriel looked at Sam then, an eyebrow raised, the taller man knew exactly what it was Kali hadn't been able to give him. Squeezing Gabriel’s hand, Sam turned to Bobby who was watching them intently.

“I already knew about Sigyn and Angrboða, and his kids,” turning back to Gabriel, Sam couldn’t help but blush slightly. “I did a little bit of research into Loki’s mythology to try and fill in some of the blanks… and umm…” pausing for a moment, Sam couldn’t stop the question from coming out of his mouth. “When you said you had a son from someone else besides Sigyn and Angrboða… did you really give birth to a horse?”

Gabriel groaned and leaned his head back against the back of the couch. He knew that eventually someone would ask, but he had been banking on it not being when everyone was together. Dean choked on his drink, as did John when Sam asked his question, although Bobby remained silent, waiting for the answer.

“I told you Sam… I was really really drunk, and I couldn’t think of another way to stop them from building that damn wall. I did _not_ intend to get pregnant, but I had to be a fully functioning mare to entice Svaðilfari.” A soft smile played on Gabriel’s face for a moment. “While I didn’t anticipate his birth, I don’t regret having Sleipnir. He’s a strong boy, and while he doesn’t have my shape-shifting abilities he can travel between worlds. Odin wouldn’t have taken Sleipnir as his steed unless he also saw his protentional and strength.”

It was easy to tell how proud Gabriel was of his children, and while Sam had known absently who Gabriel’s children were, this was the first time he had confirmation on just who Gabriel sired. It was one thing to know that your lover was a god, but Sam hadn't truly realized exactly what kind of beings Gabriel had sired. If he was honest, knowing Gabriel had fathered such powerful beings was a bit intimidating.

“Wait you mean you gave birth to your kid? I mean… you can get pregnant?”

Deans outburst of shock shook something in Sam as well. That was something Sam hadn't thought of before, while typically he was on the receiving end, could he get Gabriel pregnant? The thought of having a baby with the man, of seeing Gabriel’s stomach swollen with child brought a warmth threw him. The warmth died however at Gabriel’s next words, their hands still intertwined.

“Not with a human. I can change my body to become female if I want, but I can’t have a child with a human.” Explained Gabriel only to be cut off by John who seemed upset on Sam’s behalf.

“So what, humans are good enough to have sex, but not to breed with?”

With a shake of his head, Gabriel leaned against Sam, wanting to keep as much physical contact as possible. “It’s not my rule, it’s just how things are. Enough about me though, aren’t we here to solve your demon problem?”

Although it wasn't a smooth transition, they began to talk about how to trap the demon. Along with how to trap them, John mentioned how he had managed to obtain a gun which was believed would do the job. Sam tried to pay attention to the plans being thrown around him, but his mind was stuck on Gabriel’s latest bit of information. It didn’t make sense that the god couldn’t have kids with a human. There were loads of legends about demigods, and while Sam didn’t believe they were all true, at least some of it would be.

What wasn't Gabriel telling them?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This story has gone so off topic I don’t even know anymore -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal sex, exhibitionist kink, anal fingering, light spanking, plugs.

**Chapter 5**

 

The moment Sam stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, leaving Gabriel alone with the other three hunters Gabriel knew he was in trouble. They had been getting along fine, planning ideas and back up plans for when Azazel was under their thumb. The second the door shut behind Sam, three pairs of eyes locked on Gabriel, and while he knew that there wasn't anything the three could do to harm him, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“So,” began Bobby, his voice almost casual. “You mind telling me what a God of Chaos is doing with a human boy?”

Sighing, Gabriel looked longingly at the doorway where Sam had disappeared. “I wasn’t looking for a relationship when I met up with Sam… it just kind of happened. God or not, it’s hard to keep my attention, and Sam… he’s special, alright?”

Standing, Gabriel didn’t want to be there anymore. While he could understand where the three were coming from, he had already been over the shovel talk with Dean, he wasn't about to go through it again. Brushing imaginary dirt off his pants, Gabriel looked at the three hunters before walking out the room. He had a sasquatch to find.

It didn’t take Gabriel long to find Sam. The man was inside the maze of cars leaning up against the back of an old truck. While it was still light out, the fading sun seemed gave Sam a glow, it was breathtaking. Pausing before he announced himself, Gabriel admired Sam, taking in his appearance. He hadn't been lying when he first hooked up with Sam, Gabriel had been expecting nothing more than a few hours with him, now he wondered if he could last a few hours without him. Stepping into Sam’s line of sight, Gabriel smiled at the taller man.

Closing the few feet which separated them, Gabriel hopped onto the back of the truck, placing his hand over Sam’s where it was bracing against the cabin. “Hey,” said Gabriel softly, giving Sam a chance to say what was on his mind. Thankfully, it didn’t take Sam long to gather his thoughts, having been able to sort through them while alone.

“I was thinking about what you said, about your kids?” nodding his head to show he was listening, Gabriel leaned in slightly towards Sam. “I was just wonder… I mean there’s tons of lore about demigods, so I guess I don’t get why you said it’s not done. Is it a god thing now? To never have kids with humans? Or is it something else?”

Biting his bottom lip for a moment, Gabriel made sure to keep eye contact while he spoke. “It’s not all gods. While it’s not done any longer, there’s nothing saying no god can sire or bare a child with a human. It’s me. I’m… different from them, my power reacts differently. If I were to have a child with a human… the results could be catastrophic, and while I love my kids… they’re more powerful than they should be. I don’t want to risk it, I can’t risk it. Does that… does it bother you that we can’t have kids together?”

For a moment Sam didn’t answer before he seemed to deflate and leaned against Gabriel. “Not so much… I mean I didn’t even know I wanted it until you mentioned being pregnant with Sleipnir. I guess I kind of like the thought of you carrying my kid, you know? I’ll get over it… it’s not like it’s a deal-breaker or anything.”

When he stopped speaking, Sam leaned over and placed a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel thought about deepening the kiss, but the raw edge of Sam’s confession held him back. It was something he wanted as well, to be round with Sam’s child. If it were up to him he would do it, would change his form to carry the child and damn the consequences. Sadly, Gabriel knew first-hand what the damage Nephilim could do, he had been the one to deliver the Word and Hand of God on the creatures, wiping them from existence.

“I can give you the illusion.” The words were whispered against Sam’s lips as they broke the kiss. “I can give the illusion of being pregnant, if it’s something you want to try in the bedroom. Hell, if you wanted I could make it so _you_ feel like there’s a child inside you… but it wouldn’t be real.” Feeling Sam smile against his mouth, Gabriel surged forward and licked along Sam’s lips, tasting the human he had chosen as his own.

“Wouldn’t be the same…” murmured Sam, a hand coming to tangle in Gabriel’s hair while he spoke. “It’s not something I need, Gabe… but I really need _you_ right now…” Gabriel moaned softly before tugging on Sam’s hair, pulling his head back to places kisses along Sam’s long throat. “Want… want to try again, Gabe… I was so jealous when you were talking about your exes… I wanna… fuck Gabe…” Sam’s sentence was broken off as Gabriel bit down on his neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth. “I wanna show you I can give you what you need Gabe… just me…”

Sucking in a harsh breath as Gabriel slipped a hand up Sam’s shirts, his warm hand caressing Sam’s skin. Leaning back on his elbows in the bed of the truck, Sam looked up as Gabriel moved with him. “Only you, Sam… we’re going to have to make this quick though, last thing either of us needs is your family catching us like this… take off your jeans and kneel in the middle of the mattress.”

About to ask what mattress, Sam jerked slightly when with a snap the bed of the truck was covered with a soft mattress. Not wanting to waste time, Sam quickly shucked off his pants and crawled to the middle of the mattress, leaving on his shirts and boxers while he kneeled. Feeling the tuck move, Sam resisted the urge to look behind him while Gabriel positioned himself as he wished. A firm hand to his shoulders caused Sam to reach out and brace himself while he was positioned on all fours, his ass high in the air.

“Fuck you make a pretty picture like this. I bet it hasn’t even hit you yet…” cool air brushed against Sam’s ass as his boxers were pulled down to his knees. “It’s not even late yet, anyone could come up that driveway and see you like this, about to be fucked by me… would you like that Sam? To have someone watch as I take you?”

Gabriel was right, he hadn't thought about it being daylight, that someone could come up the drive and see them. While Sam was secure they couldn’t be seen from the house, if someone drove up the pathway there was a good chance _they_ would be able to see. Instead of wilting his erection it only made it harder, as did the sharp slap to his ass when he didn’t answer Gabriel’s question.

“Yes! Yes, Sir… I like the thought Sir…”

His voice was needy, while they had been together since; it had been a long few months without Gabriel, and Sam needed to make up for lost time. Resting on his forearms, Sam arched his back the way he knew Gabriel liked and bit down on his arm. When he spoke next his voice was muffled, but he knew Gabriel would be able to hear him, Gabriel always heard him.

“I need… please I can’t take much teasing today…” While Gabriel didn’t answer verbally, Sam gasped as his arse was suddenly filled with lubricant. It was still new, to have his partner able to mojo up lube whenever he wanted. Whimpering as Gabriel pressed a finger into him, Sam rested his forehead on his arm, barely able to stop himself from moving back against the finger to take it deeper.

For his part, Gabriel watched as Sam fought for control before starting to work the tall hunter open. With his other hand, Gabriel unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, shivering from the chilly air before adding another finger inside Sam. Carefully, Gabriel worked, his free hand caressing Sam’s flank and ass, giving Sam a soothing motion to focus on as a third finger entered him. “You’re doing so good, Sam… such a good boy for me…”

Pulling his fingers out of Sam, Gabriel lubricated his cock with a thought before slowly breaching the man. At the sensation of being filled Sam moaned loudly, his hands trying to grip the mattress. Fuck he had missed this, while it had been great being on the other end, this was what Sam lived for. As Gabriel bottomed out, Sam couldn’t help but press back against the man, earning him a harsh spank.

“We don’t have much time, Sam… rest your forehead against your left arm and keep your right one beside your head. You’re going to take whatever I give you, and _only_ what I give you.”

With that Gabriel started to move. There was no time for Sam to adjust, only those few moments were Gabriel spoke before the other man was truly testing the durability of the truck. All Sam could do was try to hold on as firm hands gripped his hips and pulled him back into every thrust, Gabriel moving hard enough Sam was certain he was going to break something. Gasping for air, Sam let Gabriel pull him back, Gabriel’s long cock pounding into him. Sam’s fingers started to tear at the mattress below him, whimpering and moaning as Gabriel fucked him.

“So… so good…” hearing Gabriel praise him, Sam whimpered again, he could feel his orgasm building. It wasn't any kind of slow build, while he was fighting back against it, Sam could feel the waves of pleasure pouring over him. The hands which had been gripping his hips moved, and Sam felt as Gabriel leaned against his back, an arm coming down to hold Sam’s hand in place while the other reached back to his hip. Not once did Gabriel stop thrusting, but the change in angle allowed Gabriel to press against Sam’s prostate, causing Sam to cry out.

No longer caring that someone could hear them, Sam needed Gabriel to let him come. Opening his mouth to ask if he was permitted to come, Sam was cut off by his own moan as Gabriel picked up the pace. When Gabriel leaned forward enough to bite down on his neck, Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. With a sob the taller man came, his body tightening around Gabriel’s cock while he painted the mattress. It only took a few more thrusts before Gabriel was filling him, slamming into him one more time as Gabriel came.

Panting Sam waited while Gabriel caught his breath, his cock still buried inside Sam. Whimpering as Gabriel pulled out of his sore hole, Sam nearly squealed as something else was pressed inside him, rubbing along his tender walls and filling him again. Gabriel's mouth was next to his ear, panting while he spoke, the object moving inside Sam slowly.

“I didn’t give you permission to come, Sam…” trying to apologize, Sam was cut off by a harsh slap to his ass. “No, don’t try apologizing now. We don’t have time for me to punish you, but we will later. For now, I want you to keep yourself open and wet with my come. When we have a few hours alone I’m going to _wreck_ you and you’re not going to come _once_.”

Nodding his head, Sam closed his eyes again. “Yes Sir.” While he wasn't looking forward to Gabriel not allowing him to come, Sam couldn’t help but feel thrilled at the challenge. They had agreed long ago that Sam’s right to come would be given when _Gabriel_ wanted it to happen. While he could always safe-word, Sam knew he was better than this, than spilling all over the mattress without permission. Sam turned his head to look at Gabriel who was no longer playing with the plug but pressing it in securely.

“Thank you, I’ll do better, I promise.”

That caught Gabriel’s attention, and when those golden eyes looked into Sam’s, Sam smiled at the warmth there as Gabriel spoke. “I know you will, Baby… it’s just been a while for us both, we’ll get there again.” Instead of pulling away as Sam expected, Gabriel laid down on the mattress, easily maneuvering Sam to lay on his chest. “We don’t have a lot of time, but I bet we could sneak in a few minutes for me to hold you before we go back in there.” A snap of Gabriel’s fingers and they were covered, Gabriel’s pants refastened and Sam’s clothes back on properly. Sam noticed that instead of his loose boxers he was now wearing a pair of what felt like tight briefs, thankfully designed to give his dick room while tight against his ass.

“I want to make sure the plug stays where it’s supposed to until I take it out myself. Now just lay here and relax for a bit, I’m sure someone will come for us eventually.”

Nodding his head at Gabriel’s words, Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being held by his lover. He had been hesitant to give Gabriel control again, having thought that their trust was too broken for them to even try, but the moment they touched Sam knew it wasn't just Gabriel’s needs being met anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter finally moved onto another day. Boy that last day took forever. Let’s move things along now, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Plugs (mentioned)

**Chapter 6**

 

While Gabriel had been anticipating someone disturbing them shortly after they left the house, it wasn't until morning that anyone looked for Sam and Gabriel. Having made sure Sam remained warm and comfortable, they had slept the night through on the mattress in the bed of the truck. Once morning came around it was Dean who found them, his eyebrow raised when he saw how Sam was cuddled against Gabriel. Keeping his voice low, Gabriel answered the unasked question which seemed to be brewing in Dean’s mind.

“He fell asleep shortly after we came out here… take it the rest of the Scooby-gang is up?” Instead of answering verbally, Dean nodded his head. Gabriel sighed for a moment before he started to wake Sam gently, murmuring softly to the hunter. While he didn’t want to at first, Sam eventually woke shortly after Dean left them alone. Gabriel placed a short kiss on the top of Sam’s head before Sam lifted himself up slightly to look at Gabriel, moaning as the movement caused the plug inside him to move.

Ignoring the slightly stale edge to Sam’s breath, Gabriel leaned forward and captured the hunters’ lips with his own. It was a slow kiss, Sam a bit in-between asleep and awake while they pressed together. Rubbing his hand along Sam’s back, Gabriel smiled as Sam sighed happily at the action. It was so easy like this, having Sam against him. Even while Gabriel didn’t quite go to sleep, not once did Gabriel want to be anywhere else but with Sam, holding him. It was liberating to be able to press his lover against him, to help Sam protect against his dreams.

“Sorry Babe… but your brother was out here, seems like the rest of the gang is ready to hash out the details.”

“But what about…” trailed Sam. Gabriel couldn’t help the smirk from forming before he pressed their lips together again for a moment. “No, until we actually go up against Azazel you’re going to keep yourself open for me. I promise you won’t have to fight with it in, but until then I want you to keep my come warm and your hole open.”

Gabriel watched as Sam’s nose scrunched up in displeasure before he grunted, getting off Gabriel and making his way off the truck. The second Sam was no longer in physical contact with Gabriel, he could feel the chill in the air. Unable to suppress a shiver there was a snap followed by Sam being dressed into a fresh outfit, this one warm against his skin. Looking back at Gabriel who was rising off the truck, Sam couldn’t help the smile of thanks before reaching out and taking Gabriel's hand in his own. As always Gabriel was eager to touch, Sam was certain the god was addicted to physical contact. Making their way to the house, Sam didn’t let go of Gabriel’s hand, even when he saw the twitch his father gave at the contact.

“So, are we going to just jump right into this or are we going to eat something first?” asked Gabriel, raising an eyebrow. John was the one to answer, his voice still gruff from sleep. While it seemed they weren’t willing to wait for Sam to wake up, the other humans weren’t too perky themselves, most likely having just woken. “Yeah, just need some coffee in our systems before food.”

That was something Gabriel had noticed about Sam, and it seemed the same was true for the rest of his family. While Gabriel always went for food first, Sam wouldn’t eat until he had a least a little bit of coffee in his system. With a shrug of his shoulders and a short snap of his fingers, the aroma of freshly cooked food came from the kitchen. Sam, having adapted to having a full breakfast while with Gabriel, easily made his way to the kitchen and didn’t hesitate to fill up a plate to go with his coffee. Following behind him, Dean was next to eat, the full spread using up most of the counter space, before taking his plate to the kitchen table.

“You do this often?” asked Bobby, his own plate resting at his spot on the table while he nursed his coffee. While hesitant, John also started to munch on the food, glancing between it and the others in the room as if to check it was safe.

With a shrug, Gabriel answered Bobby’s question. “Normally I cook everything the human way, but I figure we’re on a bit of a time crunch so mojo-ing some breakfast is no big deal. Should taste the same to you.”

Taking a seat at the table, Gabriel snapped up his own beverage; a frothy latte that was more sugar than anything else. Glancing up as Sam spoke, Gabriel smiled as his hunter started to become coherent. “It doesn’t, your home cooking always tastes better… it used to drive me nuts, not knowing what was missing when I thought you were cooking every time.”

“Why aren’t you eating?” asked John, still only taking a few bites every few minutes and glancing around the table. Cupping his mug with both hands, Gabriel answered after sipping at his drink. “If Sam can spot the difference you better believe I can. While sugary things are fine, I have a tough time getting the taste of natural foods right for my taste buds… it kind of tastes like molecules. Still healthy for humans, and I bet if I wasn't so high-maintenance I wouldn’t even notice… but yeah, I would rather just have something at least half sugar snapped up than anything healthy.”

Gabriel felt he should have been insulted by John’s lack of trust, but while the human obviously didn’t trust the pagan, Gabriel felt the same way in return. It was John who had hunted down his son, who had a gun to his boys’ head, and while he could understand objectively that John was a hunter and Fen should have been more careful, he doubted it was an image he would ever forget.

Once the humans were done eating they returned to the den, sitting as they had the night previously with Sam, Dean and Gabriel on the sofa and the two older hunters on the armchairs. For several long minutes there was silence, nobody wanting to bring up what they were going to do. For his part, Gabriel was waiting for another inquisition, he doubted everyone had managed to ask their questions before, and he would have to answer them now. Instead, Bobby who sighed before speaking, taking his cap off his head to run a hand through his hair.

“Alright so we have the colt to kill the demon, we have a name to summon and there’s a lot behind my junkyard we can use to put up a key of Solomon. Why aren’t we preparing to take him down? What exactly are we missing?”

While the question was generic, Gabriel leaned against Sam for a moment before he sat up straight and spoke. “It’s all well and good that we have something to kill him… but I keep mentioning Azazel is a prince of Hell for a reason. Demon traps are well and good, but if you’re powerful enough you can get out of them. There’s loopholes in everything… but I can help. I can secure an area under my magic, make it like a cage for whoever steps inside. The problem is; once you’re in, you’re in. I can make it so nobody can get out once they’re inside the focus point, but I can’t prevent Azazel from taking some of his body guards with him.”

“But he won’t be able to get out?” asked Dean. “No,” began Gabriel. “He won’t be able to leave the area once he’s inside until I dissipate the magic. It does mean anyone in the magic circle with him is free game, also won’t stop him from calling on anyone he’s linked to, but it’s more secure than a few lines of paint on the ground.”

Nobody could argue that. While it hadn't happened yet, it was always possible for a devil’s trap to be wiped away; and to create one on the ground was tricky at best. It wasn't that Gabriel doubted the hunters could do it. From looking at Bobby’s work, Gabriel could see the man had his symbols perfect every time. No, what he was worried about was someone else coming onto the scene and simply scratching away at the seal, letting Azazel loose. It would take ages for them to pin him down again, the only chance they had now was the demon wasn’t expecting to be summoned and thus wouldn’t think to fight against it.

“Your magic, will it stop him from being able to use his powers?” Looking at Sam who asked the question, Gabriel shook his head. “Not completely, he’ll be able to use them against anyone inside the area, but so long as you remain outside the boundary line it’s fine.” It must have been the way that he said it, as Gabriel could see the frown between Sam’s eyebrows as he worked out something he didn’t like.

“What do you mean so long as _I_ stay outside the boundary?”

While he wanted to bite his lip, Gabriel met Sam’s hazel eyes dead-on. There were a great many things he was willing to do for Sam, but risk the mans safety wasn’t one of them. “Exactly what I said. Anyone inside the area could easily be taken out by the demon… and while _we_ know you’re the right vessel there’s a good chance he’d be willing to risk hurting you, maybe even killing you if _he_ doesn’t know that. _I_ have to be inside to create the focus for the magic to work, and did I not mention how everyone inside gets trapped? I could have sworn I mentioned that.”

Seeing Sam was about to protest, Gabriel raised an eyebrow in challenge. “I am unwilling to have you directly in the line of fire of a being who has literally been hunting your family since you were a baby. I can take care of myself, I’m a _god_ Sam. While Azazel may be able to swat his hand and snap your neck, he can’t with me. If whoever has the gun can get a clean shot, go for it… but chances are when it comes down to it, it’s going to be demon against pagan.”

“Now just wait one minute,” snarled John, his previously hesitant acceptance of Gabriel thrown out the window. “We didn’t give up everything, didn’t give up our lives so that this could be…” whatever John was about to say was cut off as Gabriel glared at the man, his eyes a molten gold.

“Then maybe you should have thought about what you were giving up when you decided revenge was more important than family. I’m not about to let _anyone_ or _anything_ come at Sam. If you wanted to end this without outside help, maybe you should have ended it before I had to get involved. I’m in this now John Winchester, and you can either be there when Azazel dies, or I can do it behind your back. I’m not the one who needs you, it’s the other way around Bucko.”

When it looked like John was about to lose his temper again, Gabriel didn’t even bother snapping his fingers as he took away the hunters’ voice. It was amusing watching as the man tried to rant and rave and not a sound was came out of his mouth. With a smirk, Gabriel was about to change his trick, so John could only speak in song when a hand wrapping around his own made him look over to Sam. One glance at the taller mans face and Gabriel sighed before restoring John’s voice.

“Now, if you’re done we should set up a time. Bobby, you said we could use the lot behind the cars which should give us enough space, I’ll perform the ritual to lock Azazel in, someone human must do the summoning, then once he comes, probably with his backup team we take him out… so guessing by how paranoid the bastard must be he’ll probably be taking at least ten demons, but we should prepare for twenty.”

Everyone one had been nodding along, not saying anything while he recapped what they had decided. The moment he mentioned how many demons would be tagging along, Gabriel watched as the hunters in the room widened their eyes.

“T-twenty?” asked Dean, his eyes wide while he leaned forward enough to see Gabriel from the other side of the couch.

Gabriel shrugged before answering, “I’m just guessing here, but twenty would probably be his max unless he has the chance to call for more. If he knows something is wrong beforehand, it will most likely be closer to thirty.”

“We can’t take out twenty demons, Hell for the most part we’ve only been exorcizing them, and the colt doesn’t have that many bullets.” Remarked Bobby, rubbing his forehead.

Once again Gabriel shrugged, his non-clarinet attitude not helping the hunters calm down. “It’s fine, once we set a time I plan on calling in some backup for you, they should be able to close the gap.”

“And who exactly are you going to call who can take out twenty demons? Thor?” at the suggestion, Gabriel laughed slightly. “No, he’s not big on fighting demons… finds them revolting. I plan on calling Fen and Jör, seeing if they want to come around, they’re always itching for a fight.”

“Wait,” said Sam. “You want to invite your kids to this? Are you trying to get them killed?”

With another chuckle, Gabriel pulled Sam down to kiss him for a moment. “You’re adorable… twenty demons? My kids can wipe the floor with them.” With a smirk, Gabriel ignored the sound of protest from the men around them as he kissed Sam again before speaking. “And think… soon you’ll be able to meet some of the family, think you’re up for the challenge?”

While he didn’t want to pressure Sam, Gabriel knew his kids would be easily able to take out the demons would who tag along with Azazel; more importantly, they would protect his hunter. Seeing the smile on Sam's face as he pulled back to look at his lover, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile in return.

“More than ready Gabe.”

The following conversation where they decided to perform the spell a few hours from sunset the following day was mostly a blur. Gabriel hardly paid attention as they planned how they were going to prepare for the fight. Gabriel knew his role, all he could do was hope and pray to an absent Father that everything went according to plan. Hopefully he would be able to keep his identity under wraps a bit longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Only one more chapter after this one. Not sure if I’m going to make a Part 5 or not, we’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence.

**Chapter 7**

Somehow it was a shock to Sam to see how large Fenrir was in human form. Standing in front of Sam was a man who made him feel small, Fenrir had to be at least seven feet tall and build like a brick house. His shoulders were wide, and bare letting Sam see how muscled the other man was. Looking between Fenrir and Gabriel, Sam tried to see the resemblance, it wasn't until Sam caught Fenrir's eyes that he saw the connection. There was no mistaking those golden eyes, the exact same shade as Gabriel's. There was power there, swirling in his irises.

"It is good to see you again when not in chains, well met Samuel Winchester!"

Fenrir's voice was loud, as Sam expected from a man of his size. What Sam didn't expect was how quickly the giant moved to clasp his large hand around Sam's arm in greeting. While he should have felt intimidated, Sam couldn't help but smile at the man. It was easy to tell while Fenrir could do some severe damage he had inherited his temperament from Gabriel, joyful.

"Well met Fenrir."

Sam wanted to say more, but before he could the large man was moving on to the next human. He didn’t seem to hold any kind of grudge to Dean or John, easily clasping their forearms as he had Sam. Keeping track of the large man as he made his way back to Gabriel, Sam raised an eyebrow at the god. Gabriel had warned him that Fenrir was the friendlier of his children, having gone to battle more than once and thus easily accepting those he considered comrades. Gabriel went over to Sam, easily holding his hand while Fenrir asked John details on the hunt, even going to far as to congratulate the two on capturing him previously.

"He's just excited to have something to hunt," began Gabriel, squeezing Sam's hand. "It's been hard for him to find something worthwhile to hunt since Asgard entered times of peace. Unlike Thor, who was always a bit of a loose cannon, Fenrir hasn't found someone to settle down with during our time of peace."

“That’s putting it lightly, Dad.”

The second the new voice appeared, Gabriel grinned brightly before letting go of Sam’s hand and practically throwing himself at the newcomer. The man was also taller than Gabriel; although Sam pegged him for a bit over six feet instead of Fenrir’s seven. Unlike Fenrir, the man was wirier framed, he was pale though his skin seemed slightly off. Stepping closer, Sam noticed how the arm which was wrapped around Gabriel seemed to have a shimmer to it. Blinking for a moment, Sam watched as the man let go of Gabriel. It was then that Sam caught the others’ eyes, looking into the exact same shade of Gabriel’s own for a second before they flashed a pale green.

“Brother!”

The exclamation came from Fenrir who broke from his conversation with Bobby to make his way over to his brother. Having assumed the man who had yet to fully let go of Gabriel was Jörmungandr, Sam wasn’t surprised by the title. Sam was surprised the man glared at Fenrir for a moment before crossing his arms. The same shimmer appeared on his skin, enhanced by the silk shirt and pants the other was wearing, unlike Fenrir who was only wearing a pair of tattered jean shorts.

“Don’t you ‘brother’ me, you were supposed to meet me before arriving. Were it not for Sleipnir I would not have known where you were.”

Glancing between the two, Sam watched as Fenrir blushed, stammering while Gabriel sighed before speaking, “Fen, you were supposed to tell Jör where we were meeting, not Sleipnir.” As Fenrir started to apologize, Jörmungandr watching him in much the same way Sam knew he would if Dean was in Fenrir’s place, it hit Sam then. These weren’t simply people Gabriel knew, these were his kids… he was reprimanding his _children, Loki’s children._ Sam had known it before, had even spoke with Gabriel about his kids, but it was watching them interact now; Fenrir and Jörmungandr joking while having a slightly teasing tone that Sam truly realized he was not only dating a god, but he was dating _Loki._

“Well I think it’s about time we start this, unless you’re waiting for anyone else?” asked John, a hesitant waiver to his voice. Glancing at his father, Sam noticed John must have realized the same thing he had. It was one thing to hunt monsters, even gods, but the ones they would come across are ancient ones, not ones who are so well known.

Gabriel nodded his head, glancing to his children before gesturing to the humans while he spoke to Jörmungandr. “Before we get started, Jör this is Sam’s family; Ken doll is Dean, his older brother, ballcap is Bobby, his kind-of-uncle, and glares is his father.” While he was introducing Jörmungandr to everyone, Gabriel made his way over to Sam, taking his hand and pulling Sam forward slightly towards Jörmungandr. “This is Sam, he’s the one the demon will be most interested in.”

Jörmungandr looked at Sam for a moment, but made no effort to shake his hand. Not knowing how he was supposed to act, Sam remained silent while Jörmungandr seemed to weigh if he was worth knowing or not. After a minute and the sound of Gabriel clearing his throat, Jörmungandr ran his eyes over those who were standing on the porch before speaking.

“If you haven’t guessed I am Jörmungandr, if you don’t believe you can pronounce my name I respond to Jör.” Looking at Gabriel, Jörmungandr bit at his bottom lip in much the same way Sam had seen Gabriel do before speaking. “Fenrir didn’t tell me, is Thor going to be arriving as well?”

At the question Gabriel shook his head. “No, I figured Midgard could do without you two fighting. Besides, last I heard Odin had him working on a project.”

“So, there’s no one else coming?” asked John, his voice still having the strained edge that Sam wasn't used to hearing from the normally over-confidant man.

“No, we wont need anyone else, we should get this show on the road.” Turning, Gabriel whose hand was still in Sam’s, moved off the porch toward where they had agreed they would set up the ritual. Following behind the god, Sam couldn’t help but squeeze the smaller mans hand. Once this was finished he would have to sit down with the two demigods and try to get to know them, until then they had a demon to trap. Once they were at the clearing, Gabriel turned to face Sam, leaning up until Sam met him in a soft kiss before letting go of his hand.

Sam watched as Gabriel made his way to the middle of the area. With a snap of his fingers his clothing changed from the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing into a pair of what Sam believed to be herm pants, losing the shirt. Glancing at Jörmungandr, Sam absently noticed not one of the pagans were wearing shoes, glancing back at Dean, Sam gestured with his eyes what had caught his attention. Shrugging, Dean tightened the grip of his machete Gabriel had told them would now kill demons. They had all been gifted with at least one weapon, a blade of some kind that would do the job.

“Smell that?” asked Jörmungandr, his head tilted towards his brother, having mostly ignored the humans since he arrived. Instead of answering verbally, Fenrir nodded his head before crouching slightly. One second there was a large man standing beside him, the next Fenrir had changed his form to the wolf Sam had seen previously. A sudden clap had Sam turning his attention back to Gabriel whose body was glowing, a second later there were flames surrounding him before spreading out on the ground. The fire singed everything before it, only stopping a few feet from where Fenrir was standing, his tongue resting out the side of his mouth.

Gabriel raised his arms to the sky as the flames died out, his eyes closed before he opened them and looked at John. Sam was accustomed to Gabriel’s golden eyes, and while it was a unique colour he never would have assumed them to be supernatural in nature. Now he understood why his children had that same shade. Looking into Gabriel’s eyes, into _Loki’s_ eyes while he was using his power was like gazing into molten gold. There was power swirling in that gaze, power Sam had never seen matched on anything he had hunted before.

“Remind me never to piss off your boyfriend.” The mummer came from beside him, and Sam had to snort slightly at Deans words. Sam wasn't the only one who heard though, as Jörmungandr now had the shadow of a smile on his face which hadn't been there before. Fenrir moved his large body to the other side of their team, close to Bobby and John. As John started to recite the ritual to summon Azazel, having laid out the needed materials, Jörmungandr spoke again, his voice amused.

“You should know better than to aggravate one of the only gods who thinks nothing of pulling his just deserts on anyone he chooses. Even the other Tricksters hesitate before playing their tricks on the gods of Asgard… my father does it for fun.” The shadow of a smile Sam had seen earlier on Jörmungandr’s face turned into a full smirk while he looked at Dean. “If he thinks nothing of pranking gods, just what do you think he’s going to do to the humans who hurt his son? Fenrir has forgiven you, but you better believe the rest of us haven’t. Now if you don’t mind…”

Trailing off at the end of his sentence, Jörmungandr transformed in much the same was Fenrir had. It looked painless, flued, one minute there was a man standing there and the next he was a huge snake. When he had read up on Loki, Sam had researched his children and their abilities; while huge Jörmungandr didn’t look like he could circle the world. Jörmungandr was easily sixty feet in length, his scales a pale green, his underbelly a smooth gold. When Sam had read Chamber of Secrets -hidden from his brother so he couldn’t be teased about it- Sam had pictured an almost exact image of Jörmungandr in this form.

Sam didn’t have much time to observe Jörmungandr as John finished the ritual. For a moment there was nothing, only the bright streams of power coming from Gabriel. The silence was broken as Jörmungandr and Fenrir moved in unison; Fenrir to snap his large jaws at a small woman who had shown up beside Bobby. The woman for her part put up her hands in a symbol of peace before taking a step back. Jörmungandr gave no warning; his tail wrapped around Sam, tugging him closer while his head dove at the middle-aged man who had appeared close to Sam. The second Jörmungandr’s teeth contacted the man, neatly taking off his arm which had been raised to protect his head, the man started to scream and collapsed on the ground his body spasming while blood poured both from the wound.

“You should control your son, Loki. Wouldn’t want him to start a war he can’t possibly win.” The voice was nasally, coming from the only person who had appeared inside the burnt area Gabriel was standing in. Looking around, Sam flexed his grip on the knife Gabriel had charmed for him, the two demons who had come forward weren’t the only ones. It seemed Gabriel’s estimate was right, there had to be close to twenty people outside the small group. With his body still wrapped in Jörmungandr’s tail, Sam didn’t have much room to maneuver, but he could prepare for an oncoming attack.

“No, I think Jörmungandr expressed exactly what I wanted him to. It’s always fun to watch demons under his venom. Now, I believe you have a summoning to get to.”

With a nod to John’s directly, Gabriel snapped his fingers and brought a throne-like chair into existence. Lounging on the chair with one leg thrown over the side, his head propped up with his hand, Gabriel looked every bit the pagan god people had worshiped. Sam could imagine people coming to him with gifts and sacrifices, how Gabriel would pick which offerings he would listen to and who he would turn away.

“What the Hell do you want with my son?"

The gruff voice of John Winchester carried over with no problem, causing Azazel to visibly startle slightly before smirking.

"What you think you can trap me here and I'll just spill the beans? Your son has been chosen to become a member of my army. Him and my other chosen will decide who lead, and I bet with his training Sammy-boy here will come out on top. You should be proud, not every parent gets to see their child become a king."

While it wasn’t anything new, and hadn't given it all away it seemed Azazel had said enough to make John attempt to growl.

"You're not laying one hand on him. Why would you even want to promote a human in the first place? Aren't demons all about doing whatever they want?"

Azazel seemed to gain some of his confidence back, although Gabriel could feel the slight push the other was using against the barrier, trying to see if there were any faults. If he could get out without harming Sam, Azazel would take the chance and run with it.

"There's an order to this kind of thing John, I have my orders to fulfill and I plan on doing so. So, what? Are we just going to stand here and glare at each other forever? Your pagan friend may be able to poison the lesser ranks, but I bet that venom won't work on me."

Whatever confidence Azazel showed faltered when John brought out the colt. His glaze turning into a glare while he eyed the metal. "Well, well, well, aren't we resourceful, just where did you manage to get that?" While his tone was casual, it was easy for everyone to tell Azazel was nervous.

"An old friend had it hidden away, now how about we actually end this?"

With that everything seemed to happen at once. John fired the first shot at Azazel who moved out of the way; however, the sound of the discharge seemed to be a war cry for the demons who had been circling the area. As a group they attacked; and all Sam could do was react. With Jörmungandr's tail wrapped around him, Sam couldn't move as he wanted, but he was able to fight back with his upper body. He had tried to remove Jörmungandr's tail, but it wouldn’t budge. For his part Jörmungandr was lunging at one demon after another, infecting them with his venom and seemingly unharmed by their own blows to his reptilian form.

Hearing a grunt a few feet from him, Sam looked as Dean was fighting off two demons, his machete slicing into the demons and letting off golden sparks. His own knife had been doing the same, glowing a golden light whenever it contacted demon flesh. Blocking another attack with his knife, Sam caught a glimpse of Bobby swinging a katana with enough force to decapitate one of the demons, its corpse not so much as twitching as it collapsed in a pile. Bobby didn't waste a moment before slicing into the next demon, his glaze focused as he moved.

John wasn't moving to fight back, unlike the others he had chosen against having one of the blades conjured by Gabriel and instead stuck with his gun. From the shots he had heard during the battle, Sam guessed John was down to three or four bullets. Fenrir was protecting him, his large jaws chomping into demon after demon while he clawed at their vessels, placing himself between John and the incoming attacks. Slicing the throat of another demon who came in too close, Sam barely noticed as the body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Gabriel had stolen his attention.

At some point he must have missed an exchange as Azazel was now battling Gabriel inside of the trapped area. Unlike the other demons who came forward with their physical strength, Azazel was jabbing at Gabriel with a long spear, the tip of which was covered in vines. Focusing on the plant, Sam noticed it was mistletoe. Sam could feel his heart skip a beat at the realization. While he knew Gabriel was harder to kill than most, he had read enough legends to know if there was one thing that could kill the god it would be what Azazel was holding.

For his part, Gabriel was fighting back valiantly. In his hand was a long spear, the tip of which glowed the same golden power of his eyes. It was beautiful to watch, if Sam wasn't so terrified for his lover. The two beings appeared to attack in coordinated steps, their movements flued while they battled. The fight seemed to last hours, though Sam doubted it was more than thirty minutes, but even with their demigod protection the humans were beginning to tire. Where Sam was blocked mostly by Jörmungandr, he knew he was luckier than the rest of his family. Still, even Sam was tired by the time it happened.

John, who had been relying on Fenrir to defend him had taken a step too close to the edge of the burnt ground. In a moment, Azazel took the chance and thrust his weapon towards the hunter. Sam was barely able to cry out when Gabriel moved. Once second, he was on the other side of the area and the next he was impaled by the spear Azazel was holding. Everything seemed to pause, even the few remaining demons -who were easily outmatched by Jörmungandr who tore into them- paused. Sam barely noticed as the large snake tore into the last of the remaining enemy, all he could see was Gabriel's face twisted in pain, his veins along his neck turning black while Azazel smirked.

"Not so strong now, are you? Even if you make it out of this, how long before the poison consumes you? The mighty Loki brought down by a plant."

Azazel's sneer was more than Sam could handle, with a cry he stretched out his hand. Sam didn't know how to control his powers, and he had only spoke about training with Gabriel to stop the headaches, but at that moment he didn't care. Pushing, Sam's power rushed to the surface, almost begging to be used. With a loud cry, Sam wrapped the power around Azazel, careful not to touch Gabriel while he _pulled_. It wasn't enough to harm Azazel, but it was enough to make the demon stumble back, pulling the spear from Gabriel's chest with a sickening squelch.

That's when John made his move.

With years of practice, both before and after Mary died, John didn't have to think before taking aim and firing. In the end it was anti-climatic how Azazel fell backwards. A part of Sam had been expecting a light show, but there was only a moment of that same golden light before Azazel was no more. Jörmungandr had let go of Sam once there were no demons in the area, deeming it safe for the hunter to move on his own. By the time Sam was able to make his legs move towards Gabriel, Fenrir and Jörmungandr were already surrounding him. Surprisingly it was John who was helping to support the god, his arm wrapped around Gabriel's back while applying pressure to the gaping wound.

"Fuck..." Gasped Gabriel, his hand coated in blood while his veins pulsated black. "See, this is why I always left the fighting to you stubborn people... this hurts..." Sam kneeled beside Gabriel, taking John's place and wrapping his longer arms around the man. Fenrir and Jörmungandr remained silent, although Jörmungandr changed his form back to a human-like presence.

"Hey, it's alright Gabe... we'll get you better, just have to figure out the antidote and it'll be alright." While he spoke, Sam kept his voice soft, running a hand through Gabriel's hair the way he knew the god liked.

"Can't... can't flush this out, Sammy... but I can heal it... need somewhere safe... not here..." Gabriel's voice kept trailing off while he spoke, growing weaker and causing Sam to try and silence the other with soft shushing noises.

"We can carry the humans Dad, how about the island? You always did better there." Jörmungandr asked, his voice matching Sam's in his own low tone. Instead of answering, Gabriel nodded his head, lifting his hand to snap his fingers. The second Gabriel's fingers connected he was gone, leaving Sam kneeling on the ground covered in his lovers' blood. Turning his head to look at Jörmungandr with widened eyes, Sam saw the demigods own gaze soft slightly at the look of Sam's panic.

"We need to give him a few minutes, his healing is sometimes harmful to humans. Fenrir and I can take you to his home, I'm certain that you are all welcome if you like."

Nodding his head, Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of Jörmungandr's leg, not wanting the demigod to leave without him. Bobby and John decided to remain behind, Dean hesitating for a moment before digging his hand into Fenrir's fur. "Close your eyes until we say otherwise, Dad's power can burn out human eyes if seen directly." Once again nodded his head at Jörmungandr's instruction, Sam closed his eyed tightly before Jörmungandr reached down to grasp Sam's arm firmly, a harsh chill of water washing over Sam while he was pulled against Jörmungandr's chest.

With his eyes closed tightly, Sam held his breath as Jörmungandr moved, his only thoughts and how desperately he needed to see his god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I still have no idea if I’m doing another part to this. Since it’s low on my list IF I continue I’m considering this series complete. Thank you to everyone who has supported me in this project! It’s been a wild one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal fingering, light bondage, anal sex

**Chapter 8**

Gabriel had known better. The moment he had seen Azazel pull out that damn spear, he had known better than to continue the fight as he had. It had been reckless, and stupid. He should have fought the demon the same way he would any other, through his tricks never head-on. Lucifer may have been the angel known as the Deceiver, but he had taught Gabriel everything, and Lucifer never would have been so foolish to die by the hand of a demon. Holding his hand against the wound in his chest, Gabriel began to work quickly. His entire existence was a careful balancing act, trying to keep himself on the edge between pagan and archangel. While he had managed for centuries, he had never been against one weapon or the other which was made to kill one of his counterparts.

Until now.

Brining his grace to the surface slowly, Gabriel tried to heal while he cloaked his grace with his pagan magic. Sadly, his magic was toast. He had used too much power in battle. While he had more than most after the rise of Christianity, Gabriel would never be able to gather enough strength to completely mask his presence. Maybe he could mask just what kind of grace he held. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel conjured a mirror to mount on the wall opposite him. Watching carefully, he began to stich the skin together, vanishing his shirt to better observe his work. It was painful, and slow, but eventually Gabriel was able to fix his vessel and stitch together the fabric of his magic.

It wouldn’t last long.

While he had hoped it would be long from now, Gabriel was looking at what could be his last moments as a pagan. He had enough magic to last him a couple years, but sooner rather than later he would be forced to either take on sacrifices or reveal himself for what he truly was. It wasn’t something he wanted to consider, so instead Gabriel set his magic and grace on its way to healing. No sooner had he finished closing the wound that there were four beings inside his home. As weak as he was, Gabriel could instantly feel the presence of two of his children and smiled.

It took a great deal of effort for Gabriel to stand from where he was collapsed on the floor. With a hand absently rubbing over his healed wound, Gabriel made his way outside of the room. Unlike the house where he and Sam had lived, this one was on one level. It was elaborate and had six bedrooms along with a living room, kitchen, study, library, game room, common bathroom and dining room. At the center was the living room, the others forming a circle around the main room. The second Sam saw him, Gabriel noticed the tall hunters’ eyes widen before Sam clambered to his feet and made his way towards Gabriel.

Instead of pulling Gabriel into a hug as expected, Sam kneeled before him and pushed Gabriel’s hand aside, so he could see the damage. With a thought, Gabriel cleaned the blood from his body as Sam inspected his chest. There was only a small scar remaining, the wound healed with new pink skin tissue. Placing a hand to run through Sam’s hair, Gabriel made Sam look up at him, thankful his kids and Dean remained silent as Gabriel saw the tear tracks on Sam’s face.

“Hey, I’m fine Samsquatch… it takes a lot more than that to kill me, alright?” cupping Sam’s cheek, Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam gently. It was nothing more than a press of their lips together, but it seemed to be what Sam needed as the taller man’s body relaxed before pulling Gabriel tightly against him. It was something else to be the one to lean down for Sam, but all too soon the kiss was broken as Jörmungandr spoke.

“Come on Dad, you can make out with your boyfriend later. I want to know what our next plan of action is. You’re going to be out of commission for a while, just how bad was the wound?”

Giving Sam a soft smile, Gabriel helped the tall hunter to his feet before turning to the others. Fenrir took advantage of his high ceilings and reverted to his human form, his large arms crossed over his chest while he waited for Gabriel to answer. Dean seemed to be waiting as well, although he had at least taken a seat on one of the chairs, probably exhausted from the fight. Pulling on Sam’s hand, Gabriel directed the hunter to his sofa and happily sat on the edge, maneuvering Sam until the hunter was curled around his side. It was perfect, holding his lover against him while watching two of his children get comfortable.

“I’ll be fine Jör, nothing that won’t heal up with a day or two rest,” while he was going to move on Gabriel was cut off by a snort from Dean. Raising his eyebrow at the hunter, Gabriel waited for Dean to say whatever was on his mind, he wasn’t disappointed.

“I doubt you’ll bounce back after a couple days. You think I didn’t do my research when we figured out who Sammy was shacking up with? I may have been fighting, but I know exactly what Yellow-Eyes stabbed you with… how are you still alive?”

Glancing at Dean, Gabriel thought about giving them a bullshit answer, as he had been planning on from the beginning. A small squeeze from Sam stopped him in his tracks. If he lied now he would have to explain it to Sam later, would need to hide yet another thing from the hunter. After being outed as a god the way he had, Gabriel never wanted to have it happen again, to wonder if his lover was going to leave him because of his secrets.

“I’m something more.” The second he started speaking, Gabriel couldn’t stop, not even while watching the eyes of his children widen. “I wasn’t always a pagan god… I used to be something _more_. I’m not… I haven’t been one of _them_ since Loki was first formed, I am Loki… but… I’m also something else. There’s only one way to kill me, and you better believe _no_ demon can do the deed.”

“Dad?”

The question came from Fenrir who was looking between Gabriel and the humans, biting his bottom lip in a way that reminded Gabriel of himself. His children knew what he was. While he had hidden his heritage from Sigyn and Angrboða, Gabriel had never hidden it from his children. They weren’t merely pagan god and jötunn, they were jötunn and archangel. While other gods had to worry about their children losing power and becoming something to be hunted, so long as Gabriel held his grace they would keep their powers by default. As they got their abilities from him, the Host did not know of their existence. It was better that way.

“It’s fine, Fen. I’m not going to tell you what I was, what I am… but it takes a lot to kill me. I have my limits; I’ll be sore for a few days and probably shouldn’t be using my magic more than needed, but it’s not going to kill me.”

“Dean,” began Sam, his voice weary and tired. Instantly Gabriel started to rub a hand along Sam’s side, trying to comfort the human. Sam hadn’t so much as tensed when Gabriel revealed that he wasn’t all he was pretending, and it warmed Gabriel from such a simple show of trust. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. We had a scare today… can’t we just rest? I want to get some sleep before we try to figure out if Heaven and Hell are still after my ass. Alright?”

While it wasn’t something Gabriel had wanted to put off, he could see Sam’s point. The humans would be tired, even Jörmungandr looked tired from battle. “Sam’s right, we can pick this up tomorrow, the door with the red trim has a bed you can use, Deano… I’m taking Sam to bed. Jör, Fen you know what rooms are yours.” With careful movements Gabriel stood with Sam, guiding the tired hunter to the room he had arrived in. closing the door behind him, Gabriel was surprised as Sam brought him into a heated kiss.

Not one to sit back, Gabriel yanked at Sam’s hair for a moment, making the hunter tilt his head back enough for Gabriel to work his mouth down Sam’s neck. Nipping at the skin, Gabriel could still taste the sweat the hunter had from the fight. The salty tang only spurred Gabriel on, roughly grabbing Sam’s hips and pulling them closer. Hearing a breath of air escape Sam’s mouth, Gabriel smirked before sucking a mark into his lovers’ neck. Not wanting to waste time, Gabriel needed to feel Sam against him. Letting go of the humans’ hip, Gabriel snapped his fingers causing them both to be covered in nothing but their skin. Sam gasped at the change in temperature, his arms wrapping around Gabriel, head tilting to the side to offer himself up to his god.

“Bed,” rasped Gabriel his hands grabbing fistfuls of Sam’s ass. “I need you on the bed, on your back.” Letting go, Gabriel watched as Sam practically ran to the bed, flopping down on his back and spreading his legs wide. With another snap, Gabriel conjured a bottle of lubricant into his hand. Walking towards the bed, Gabriel kneeled between Sam’s knees, holding the bottle before passing it over to the bewildered hunter.

“I want to watch you prepare yourself for me,” said Gabriel with a wink. Leaning back on his knees, Gabriel watched as Sam opened the bottle, squirting some lube onto his fingers before rubbing his slick fingers along his rim. It was almost painful watching Sam prepare himself, how he would moan and wither on the bed while fucking himself with his fingers. Still, Gabriel didn’t touch the hunter, content to lean back and watch as Sam stretched his opening. When the hunter could work three fingers inside, Gabriel snapped his fingers again; coating his cock in lube while tying Sam’s hands to the headboard.

Giving Sam a moment to protest if the cuffs were too much, Gabriel lifted Sam’s hips, letting the man wrap his legs around Gabriel’s waist. Instead of protesting, Sam moaned, tugging on the leather cuffs for a moment before locked gazes with Gabriel. “Please…” began Sam, “I need to feel you in me Gabe… need to know you’re still here…”

Nodding his head, Gabriel leaned forward to kiss Sam, using the chance to pull down one of the pillows and place it under Sam’s hips before he pulled back. With one hand Gabriel guided his cock to Sam’s entrance, pressing inside slowly while his other hand kept a firm grip on Sam’s hip. Their movements were slow, unhurried while they basked in the feeling of being together. Gabriel never looked away from Sam while he rocked inside him, wanting to reassure the taller man all was well.

“It’s alright Sammy… we’re all alright… never gonna let anyone touch you… so perfect for me… so so perfect…” Gabriel continued to praise Sam while slowly picking up the pace, unable to stop his build towards orgasm while watching Sam slowly fall apart. Working a hand from Sam’s hip to his cock, Gabriel pumped in time with his thrusts, wanting to watch Sam come. It didn’t take long, Sam too worked up and in need, his walls tightening around Gabriel as he came. For his part, Gabriel continued to pump his hips while Sam let go, only releasing into the hunter when Sam once again opened his eyes.

Panting, Gabriel kept them locked together while he leaned forward to place soft kisses along Sam’s chest. All too soon Sam became uncomfortable, shifting slightly which caused Gabriel to slip out, snapping his fingers to remove the cuffs from his lovers’ skin and clean their bodies while covering them with the blankets. Still not ready to move, Gabriel rubbed his arms along Sam’s hips and sides, wanting to remain close with his hunter.

“Gabriel…” began Sam, forcing Gabriel to look up into the hazel eyes he had nearly died for. While it had been John in danger, Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he allowed Sam to be saddened when he could have prevented it. Laying down beside Sam, Gabriel pulled the hunter until they were facing each other, keeping his touches light while he smiled encouragingly to Sam.

“…I know.”

Those two words made Gabriel freeze, his blood turning cold for a second while he looked at Sam trying to decipher his words. It couldn’t be what he thought, there was no way Sam could _know_. Looking into those hazel eyes, Gabriel had to admit that while Sam might not know the truth, _Sam_ believed it was the truth. Leaning closer, Gabriel closed the distance between their lips, murmuring against them. “What do you know, Sammy? You’re going to have to spell it out for me.”

Sam hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his long arms around Gabriel, as if frightened the god would leave. “I know… I know that you didn’t chose the name Gabriel by chance… you know, sometimes I think you wanted me to know, I mean the way you talk about angels and what kind of pagan has a nickname for the Devil? I know… I know you’re _that_ Gabriel.”

“Do you now?” questioned Gabriel, trying to hide his blinding fear from showing. Sam nodded his head, leaning down so that he was now hiding his face against Gabriel’s neck. Sam’s next words were whispered against Gabriels skin making him shiver.

“Yeah… and I know… I know that you love me… so don’t try to brush this off, okay? Because I love you too… and I don’t care if you’re a god or an angel or even some kind of weird vampire… just let us be _us_.”

Nuzzling the top of Sam’s head as they moved so the human was now laying with his head on Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel on his back. “You love me Samquatch?” instead of a verbal response, Gabriel felt when Sam nodded his head, holding Gabriel just a bit tighter.

“Yes,” it wasn’t Sam who responded but Gabriel. “What you said… all of is… yes.” Feeling Sam begin to relax against him again, Gabriel rubbed along the tall mans’ back while he spoke. “Just don’t go spreading it around, yeah?”

When Sam next spoke, his voice was slightly muffled, the events of the day catching up with him as his voice was half asleep.

“Won’t tell anyone… love you, Gabe.”

Closing his own eyes, Gabriel couldn’t help the grin from blossoming on his face.

“Love you too, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.
> 
> P.P.S. In case you missed it, I am considering this series now closed. IF I ever work on it again it won’t be for a long while. I hope you enjoyed it! I’ll be working on an advent calendar series next (Which I’ve already started but am soooo behind on) which is going to be a collection of oneshots consisting of various pairings. I am also finishing up an HP story (One Drastic Change) before I work on my next Supernatural chaptered fic. I’ll see you around! 
> 
> With love,   
> Crow


End file.
